


Don't Move

by KatsudonLink



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Childhood Friends, First Time, M/M, Otabek is 17, Otabek never leaves Russia in this AU, Otabek's POV, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sexual Tension, These kids are Nintendo nerds fight me, Yuri is 15 and a half, experimenting, teenagers being teenagers, there's a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsudonLink/pseuds/KatsudonLink
Summary: In which Otabek needs to be balls deep in Yuri butnot move.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the gates of Hell, I'll be your guide today.
> 
> Bother me on [tumblr](http://www.haikyoon.tumblr.com)

For once in his life Otabek is simply ecstatic going back to school after the season ends. Yuri is going to turn fifteen in a few months and this means two major things to him.

One, Yuri is going to enter the senior division this next season like he had a mere 2 years ago and this means they may compete on the same ice once again.

Two, Yuri is now a high schooler like him and this means they are now going to the same school. 

After two long years of being apart, they are finally going to see each other more frequently. It's just like they talked and dreamt about.

The first few months are fantastic. They get ice cream almost everyday. They have long walks and laze around in Otabek's room for hours. It's quite wonderful really and for a little while it seems like nothing can go wrong.

Right after Yuri turns fifteen however, things start getting a very crazy very fast. They both have exams and homework. Yuri has ballet. Otabek has to go to the gym. Just because it's off season doesn't mean they can slack off. They see each other less and less...but even then, they still have these nights. 

It's a tradition for them to spend at least one night a week in Yuri's house. They used to call it a sleepover as children, and now they don't really call it anything. It's just something that is granted. Otabek shows up one evening with his duffel bag hanging from his shoulder or ends up following Yuri home after school and it isn't even questioned if he is going to stay over unless he expressly says he can't. Otabek's mother has long abandoned any attempt at getting her son back home those nights, she barely even calls anymore to check if Otabek is with Yuri- because he always is. 

Tonight is one of those nights. Takeout (Otabek wants Indian, Yuri wants Chinese. They get Chinese.), playing Brawl (Yuri lifts the ban on Otabek's Yoshi with a wave of confidence after beating his Fox with Zero Suit Samus. He ends up nearly breaking the television after losing nine matches in a row), watching the Godfather (they can't even count how many times they have seen it by now) until it's way past the time they are meant to go to sleep.  

It's normal for them to end up lying on Yuri's twin bed like they just did after they turned off all the lights. It has been that way for so long that they don't even think about it. Besides, they have been waking up tangled more often than not for years so proximity isn't a problem for them. As an added bonus, they get to have late night conversations about things that spans from canned fruit to aliens too and in Otabek's opinion, these times are the times he gets to know Yuri the best. 

A discussion about the Legend of Zelda timeline dies at their lips but it doesn't feel awkward for them to not speak. Otabek still remembers them watching Pulp Fiction together the first time. They look briefly at each other right after Mia says _"_ _That's when you know you've found somebody special. When you can just shut the fuck up for a minute and comfortably enjoy the silence."_  

They have been quiet for a few minutes now. Otabek takes this time to close his eyes and enjoy the silence but it's not too long before he feels a small series of jabs on his side.

"Bekaaa, are you awake?"

Otabek opens his eyes and looks at the ceiling, not really reacting much to the assault apart from making a small grunt of irritation. As if Yuri would give him enough time to drift off to sleep unless he himself was doing the same.

"You know I am Yura and that tactic isn't going to work."

Yuri huffs as he noisily drops his arms on the bed. "One day I'm going to catch you off guard. One day you'll get tickled."

Otabek smirks at nothing. "Keep on dreaming."

He feels the younger boy shift on the bed. Yuri ends up going on his side, now facing him but the Kazakh skater doesn't mirror him. This usually means Yuri is about to bring up a new topic even though he knows they should go to sleep. 

"Otabek..." Otabek looks at him from the corner of his eyes. The room is dark but the street lights make it possible for him to see his friend a little. Yuri has his hands bunched under his head and looks unsure about something. His voice is quieter than usual too, quieter than the tone they speak with to not wake up Nikolai, Yuri's grandpa. "Have you ever...touched yourself down there?"

Otabek turns his head to look at him properly with a mocking expression. "You mean have I ever touched my dick?" 

The brunette only has a short second to prepare himself before his face is smacked with a pillow. Otabek laughs as he tries to grab it so he can return the gesture but Yuri is too quick.

"No retard, I don't mean your dick. I mean like...your asshole"

Otabek goes a little quiet, looking up at the ceiling once more. "No, can't say I have. Not on purpose anyway. Why, have you?" 

He doesn't need to look to know the shade of red Yuri's face now has even though he tries to sound confident. The question lingers in the air but there is no answer. That in itself is enough of an answer.

"Really? Why?" There is no mocking in his tone now, he is genuinely curious. The truth is that it had never occurred to him to do something like that. The usual way to jerk off is never that unsatisfactory. Otabek doesn't have enough experiences to start becoming adventurous in bed- not yet.

Yuri groans in response and childishly pulls at the covers that is covering them both. "I don't know. I mean I was curious at first..."

"At first? So it wasn't just once?" Otabek asks without thinking for very long and his bluntness earns him a kick in his shin under the sheets. " _Ah_. Watch the money makers Plisetsky." He replies jokingly before giving Yuri a squeeze on his side in return, making the laughter that was coming out die at his lips. Yuri smacks his hand away as he yelps with the unexpected pain. Otabek decides not to fire back once more.

"Whatever." Yuri mumbles and the taller man knows in Yuri's language this means _yes_. So he has... _fingered_ himself before. More than once. Right. Good. It's nothing that concerns him really. They are close but it isn't like they jerk off together or anything- in fact that's maybe the only thing they don't do together. All their conversations about sex has been short and sweet so far since neither of them has gone farther than a drunken kiss they shared a few months ago on Yuri's birthday and the Kazakh skater isn't even sure if Yuri remembers.  

It's silent again. Both of them look at the celling without a word for a what seems to be about a full minute. It's not as comfortable of a silence as before however. There's some sort of tension that the brunette can't shake off. Did Yuri actually finger himself? Maybe he used an object instead? Did the blond have a _dildo_? Otabek mentally pushed away at the thoughts. He still...had a right to ask a bit about it though right? 

"So...does it feel good?" It's a simple question so Otabek is pretty sure he can get away with it. 

"Why would I do it more than once if it didn't feel good, moron?" Yuri replies quickly, annoyance obvious in his voice. But Otabek knows Yuri is being rude because be is embarrassed. It's cute really. It's sort of like a kitten trying to protect himself. It can try to scratch and bite you but all that achieves is a smile.

So, back to the matter at hand...Yuri actually does this often? This isn't too weird. It's not like it's the first time he hears about people wanting to have something up there, he knows it exists. Like anyone his age he watches way too much porn to not know about this stuff. But this doesn't happen a lot in straight porn, even in videos that future anal. The woman is usually already prepared. In male on male videos however...Otabek won't even deny he has seen his fair share of those. He's a growing boy. There's nothing wrong about it. 

This brings up another question in his mind however.

"You ever thought about...you know, being with another guy?"

Yuri shifts a little again, curling up slightly under the sheets. Otabek feels like he is really small next to him all of a sudden.

"I guess." Yuri mumbles. "You?"

Otabek doesn't know what to say for a moment. Of course he has, didn't everyone? But the videos he saw, they all have hairy and muscular guys, some with moustaches, some with full body tattoos. They push around their partner, they ram into them. Guys are sharp edges and loud noises. Girls though, they are soft and round and bare and inviting. He is faintly aware of the fact that feminine guys exist in porn but he always ends up skipping those videos because they cause more trouble than they are worth by confusing him endlessly. 

He always ends up lying in bed at night right after, thinking about the lithe and flexible body that just made him spill into his own hand. It's...too familiar. It's too close to home, too close to something he doesn't want to think about.

"I guess, maybe once or twice." He says at last. It's not a lie.

Apparently that's an answer Yuri didn't expect because he makes a suprised noise that he suppresses before Otabek can acknowledge it. 

The silence that follows this is even more tense. Did Otabek just accidentally tell Yuri that he was bicurious? Hang on, did Yuri just _come out_ to him? Which is fine. It's fine if he did. Otabek doesn't mind at all but it's just that...it has never occurred to him that Yuri is a possible sexual partner before.

"Beka..." Yuri speaks softly. "Can I ask you to do something?"

"Hm." Otabek hums, now also turning on his side to face his best friend. It's weird that he is asking. Yuri never asks, he _demands_ and Otabek complies without a second thought. Yuri must know by now that he can ask Otabek for anything and Otabek won't even hesitate (unless it's something that will definitely end him up in prison).

He sees Yuri go a little tense after a few moments of not being able to push out the words in his mind. He hears his friend breathe out and roll on his back. "Forget it."

"What is it?" Otabek asks with a gentle force behind his words. "You can't just not tell me." 

"Yes I can." Yuri replies stubbornly. "Just watch me."

Otabek smirks. "Do I need to tickle you get my way again?" It's a dirty strategy but occasionally Yuri needs to be curbed. 

This seems to convince Yuri rather quickly after the last incident. So much that out of slight fear, Yuri goes as far as he can on the bed away from him so he will be unreachable. "Okay, okay. Jesus. You don't have to retort to cruel tactics so quickly." 

"Doesn't matter." Otabek lets out a soft chuckle. "If it works it works. Now out with it Plisetsky."

"Ugh..." Yuri groans and it takes him a few moments again but he finally speaks. "Fine... I was going to ask if you..." He takes in a breath. "Can you put it in me?...I just want to know what it feels like. It's not like I can find anyone else that will do it."

"Put it in..." Otabek repeats slowly, he isn't quite sure what Yuri means but he has an idea. Though he can't possibly mean...

"Yes. I mean your dick in my ass, okay?" Yuri isn't someone who starts stuttering. He instead becomes loud, angry and blunt- which is way more convenient in Otabek's opinion.  Though at the those words, Otabek is speechless. 

"We're just friend so it's not like it'll be serious. It's fine if you go soft quickly, I just want to know how the real thing feels like. I don't want you to move or anything." 

Yuri doesn't want him to move...because somehow moving makes it sex and standing still is just experimenting. 

Otabek thinks over it really quickly and really can't find a reason why he shouldn't agree apart from the fact that it's... _gay_ or whatever...But if they do it it's not just Yuri that gets to feel "what it's like." Otabek knows there is no risk of Yuri telling anyone either. 

It's late. They are in bed together. Otabek is seventeen and he only knows the feeling of his own hand. It leaves him very little room. Yuri is underage by just about six months but that's just a stupid law. He's never really thought about doing this and doesn't like him like that so it won't be _too_ weird. But then again...this is sort of crazy, right? 

It seems like he was quiet for too long because Yuri meets his eyes and whispers "...Please?"

His best friend, who is beautiful and _never_ says please is literally begging to have his cock inside him. 

Otabek is only human. His mouth moves without even being told to.

"Okay."

Yuri takes a few seconds before he rolls to his side and looks at Otabek again. "Wait, really?"

"Really." 

It looks as if Yuri doesn't know what to do for a second. A few seconds later, he pushes himself up and turns on the lamp on the nightstand next to him. It feels a bit different now that they can see each other clearly. It's more real. This is actually happening. Their eyes meet and Otabek can now completely see the slightly pink hue of Yuri's face, something he would never acknowledge.

"Okay..." Yuri begins. It's as if he didn't think things would go this far. "I need to..." Otabek watches him open the drawer of his nightstand and retrieve a small bottle of clear liquid that isn't completely full. "I'll be right back." Yuri starts to shuffle to the end of the bed to get on his feet. Is he really going to go to the bathroom to finger himself? Otabek catches his wrist before Yuri can even leave the bed. 

"Yuri, my most important body part is going to be literally inside you. It's not exactly the time for modesty." 

Yuri looks at him, defeated. He seems convinced because he shuffles back to where he used to sit, but he is on top of the covers now. "Should I just..."

"I've seen you naked before." Otabek shrugs, also pushing himself to a sitting position.

It's different now but acknowledging it makes things harder so Yuri doesn't reply. It doesn't take him long to push his pyjama pants and underwear around his thighs. He's completely bare down there and it makes Otabek think about whether or not he prepared for this. 

It feels weird for Yuri to be the only one with his underwear down. He needs to get hard before he does this anyway, so Otabek unceremoniously pushes his underwear down as well. 

Yuri looks between his legs, then at his face. It's fine, Otabek isn't ashamed of his body.Puberty has been good to him. He is fit from working out all year around and he isn't exactly what one would call "small" down there.

"Need to get hard." Otabek clarifies and Yuri gives him a small nod. 

The Kazakh skater wraps his fingers around himself as he watches Yuri go on his knees. He thinks Yuri realises it's weird to just show him his ass, so he is facing him. There's something about the way Yuri coats his fingers before he moves it to his back between his cheeks letting his other hand press on the mattress to support him. Otabek can't see his hole but he can tell the exact moment Yuri pushes a finger in because of the face he makes. It makes him start moving his hand up and down lazily.

It looks like the Russian is in pain for a moment, but the way he bites his lips afterwards tells him something entirely different. As he keeps moving his fingers in and out, the range of expressions that pass his face are so interesting that Otabek can't look away. He can even hear the squelch of lubricant as his movements become deeper and it does the exact opposite of disgusting him. He doesn't even realise how much time has gone by before Yuri starts to slow down, making him realise that maybe he was ready.

"How many fingers do you have in now?" Otabek asks in a daze and Yuri raises his head slightly from its bent down state. Half of his face is covered with his blond hair yet Otabek catches one emerald eye through the strands.  The Russian skater is even pinker now and his breath is coming out much shorter than before.

"Three." He replies in a tight voice and Otabek finds himself swallowing thickly at it. When he looks back down on himself, he realises that he never stopped moving his hand while watching Yuri and is now more than ready to do what his best friend wants.

He removes his hand from his length, not really knowing where to put it now that his hand was a little sticky from his pre-come. He ends up picking up his t-shirt from the floor next to the bed and wiping it off. He's not going to wear it tomorrow anyway. When he looks back at Yuri he sees that he has removed his fingers and was now sitting on the bed expectantly. 

"Uh...So you want to be on your back?"

"I think I should be on top." Yuri says slowly. "Easier for me."

That works for Otabek, he doesn't want Yuri to hurt himself anyway. He fixes his pillow and ends up lying on his back, his cock exposed and hard. Yuri pushes the tube of liquid in his hand and the brunette takes the hint pretty quickly. He squirts some of it on the tip of his cock, watching it dribble down before he starts to coat himself. It's cold but it feels a little good. When he thinks it's enough, he stops, not wanting to get too carried away. 

Yuri is on his knees now and while he is wiping his hand again, the blond puts his legs on the either side of him. When Otabek looks up, their eyes meet for a second. There's something different in Yuri's face, something Otabek has never seen before. His brows are raised slightly, his lips are parted. Is he nervous? Scared? Is it something else?

Yuri worries his bottom lip for a moment before he clearers his throat and looks away. "Can you hold it up?" It's more of a demand than a question and that's okay because Otabek is used to it. He quickly does what he is told and tries not to squirm when he feels Yuri's hand on his shaft as well. God, what does he wash his hands with? Fabric softener? 

It's hard to stay still while slowly the head of his length is pressed at Yuri's entrance. He can clearly feel Yuri's ring of muscle twitch against him and it's so much hotter than he expects it to be. 

"Beka..." Yuri speaks breathily. They both pointedly ignore that Yuri is almost completely hard as well. "Are you ready?"

He can't do anything but give a slight nod. It's hard not to want to push up but he manages. He knows he needs to remain completely still so he doesn't hurt him. When  Yuri finally starts sliding down slowly the first thing Otabek can think of is that It's _tight_. It's so tight that he holds his breath without even realising. It's warm and wet and the slide is impeccable and he has to makes fists with the hands on the sheets to keep himself together but right when his clouded mind is clearing up Yuri pushes his hips down sharply and Otabek is suddenly _balls fucking deep_ in his best friend. Any remnants of sanity that was still hanging around absolutely vanishes into thin air. He is so snug in Yuri that he starts feeling genuine fear of coming without having a chance to pull out. 

The sight does nothing to help him either. Yuri is _red_ , for the lack of a better word and his chest is rising and lowering pretty noticeably. His eyes are shut and his little nose is wrinkled. One of his hands is now resting on Otabek's chest while the other is a fist in front of his mouth.

His rude, dominant, loud best friend looks so pliant, beat down and positively debauched.  The expression Yuri's face makes his balls ache and Otabek can't handle the small upward buck of his hips. 

Yuuri absolutely whimpers in response and Otabek has to clench his teeth so hard that it starts hurting just so he doesn't thrust up again. 

"I told you not to move." Yuri snaps as hard as he can, which isn't very threatening at all. 

Otabek takes in a steadying breath, trying to remember some trivial information so he can take ahold of himself. His hands end up grabbing onto Yuri's hips gently as he looks up at him. "It's not so easy...Did I hurt you?" 

"I'm fine." Yuri says between his teeth. "I thought you liked girls." 

"I don't know what I like. You're just...really tight." Otabek groans. He likes people who are beautiful and he has severely miscalculated how beautiful his best friend would look on top of him while trying to adjust to the size of his cock. 

You know what. Fine. _Fine_. He can't lie to himself so blatantly anymore. He has been trying to ignore it ever since he got the first urge but that doesn't make it go away. He knows he wants to fuck Yuri. He has wanted to fuck him for a long while now. Apparently though it takes Otabek to be balls deep in him to admit this. 

He can't help but notice how Yuri's fingers curl around his own length and squeezes, a bead of pre-come already waiting to dribble down from the tip. They haven't talked about this, but he guesses now that it was quite obvious. He knew Yuri likes having something up his ass and now something was indeed very much up his ass. It was sort of implied he was going to enjoy this. 

Otabek on the other hand is falling into pieces. Yuri's weight on his hips is not uncomfortable, it's lewd. Just thinking about the fact that if he pushes up Yuri is going to rise along with his hips is making him twitch inside his best friend.

Suddenly Yuri lets out a shaky breath that is mingled softly with a moan and Otabek can only respond by tightening his grip on Yuri's hips and thrusting up harshly despite his best effort not to. The movement isn't much since he is already fully inside Yuri but they are both incredibly sensitive and the sensation echoes much more than it should. The broken sound Yuri makes is worth is so much and he fortunately manages to thrust softly only one or two more times before he can force himself to stop. 

Yuri's hand is now freely moving up and down himself unashamedly.  The movement is making Yuri tighten up around him and with his last piece of control he has, Otabek grabs Yuri's wrist, stopping him before he absolutely loses it.  

"Let go of my hand!" Yuri replies hurriedly as he clenches his eyes. "I want to come. _Ah_ \- I feel so full. _Beka_."

His voice tight as he speaks. "You think you can do that and expect me not to fuck you into the mattress? Yura...I feel your every movement on my dick."  

And as if confirmation, Otabek feels the way Yuri trembles under him at his words. The blond is still trying to pull his hand away and easily curls his other hand around himself while Otabek is distracted. 

"No, no." Otabek says strictly before he grabs both of his wrists and holds them on his own chest.

Yuri's eyes are dark as he looks down at him. His friend  is so tight around him again. The feeling of Yuri's thighs against his own is more erotic than he could have ever imagined. 

"Beka." Yuri makes fists with his hands, trying to pull his hands back but not being able to succeed in the slightest. "Don't move." Yuri says challengingly before he pulls his hips up just a bit and then seats himself deep in again with a harsh motion. 

" _Yuri_." Otabek is losing his grip on Yuri's hands because _oh god_ that felt _so good_. 

"You can do it, can't you? Just don't move." Yuri's voice is surprisingly steady for someone who just lost it over wanting to come. There is, however, still an unmistakable tremor to it.

"Yura, you're playing with fire." Otabek says between clenched teeth because Yuri really is. He knows deep down, though, that this won't change what he does. Yuri is someone who knows he is playing with fire and _likes it_. 

"Am I." Yuri replies darkly, though it's more mocking than teasing. It's so completely Yuri that Otabek shivers, reminding himself once again that it's his best friend that is making him feel this way. A second later, Yuri pulls his hips up, baring half of Otabek's shaft before he pushes down sharply once more as he threw his head back. They both let out a pained sound, though both from pleasure. Otabek can't help the shiver that goes through his entire body as Yuri is fully seated again. He is so close to just losing it all, he is so _so_ close. 

"Are you trying to kill me? Because you could have just asked and I would have jumped off the window. It would be _way_ easier to do." Otabek says as calm as he can. Hell it would have been easier if Yuri asked him to solve world hunger. 

"Is it really that hard not to move?" Yuri replies, face covered by his hair. He is making circles with his hips around Otabek and it's fucking maddening.

" _Yes_." Otabek feels like crying, something he would never tell Yuri. 

"Tell me." Yuri lets out hoarsely, punctuating his words with another sharp movement of his hips. 

Otabek groans. When he can breathe again he speaks. "Tell you what?"

"Tell me it feels so good that you can't help but want to move." Yuri lets out breathily.

Otabek can't fucking believe this. He knows exactly what Yuri wants to hear, that little brat. 

"You want to hear how much I want to fuck you, Yuri?" He asks knowingly, a smirk blooming on his lips. 

Yuri's breath falters and he makes a small noise. "Tell me." He repeats demandingly.

Now it's Otabek's turn to make him suffer. "My brain literally won't allow me to think about anything else right now. I would give so much just to be able to thrust up for a little while. I would even quit skating if it meant I can fuck you as hard as I want. You're driving me absolutely fucking mental Yuri and you fucking know it." It's true, all of his words are true and the reaction is _wonderful_. Yuri stars bouncing on him but since he is trying to do it very fast, he can't go very far up. He is still desperately trying to pull his hands back. 

"Beka, my hands... _please_." Yuri sounds like he is about to cry and it's magnificent but Otabek isn't having any of it. 

"You want to come?" He asks patiently, only tightening his grip on the Russian's hands and Yuri lets out a broken sob as he nods. "Just let them go, it fucking hurts. My balls are aching."

"I have another idea." Otabek says with a smirk and Yuri looks at him as if he is scared. It only takes Otabek a little moment before he pulls Yuri's chest flush against his and without slipping of, he turns them around. Before Yuri could do anything about it, he pins both of his hands over his head on the mattress and looks down at him triumphantly. 

"You're going to come from me fucking you or you're not going to come at all."

The shift of authority seems to shake Yuri to his core but the funny thing is, Yuri seems to be enjoying it a little too much. His leaking cock is trapped between their bodies and Otabek can very much feel him twitching. 

He doesn't wait for a reply before he finally allows himself to thrust in earnest and it's goddamn beautiful. It feels good, so good and Otabek has no fucking clue why he hasn't come yet but he keeps going and Yuri is absolutely fucking trembling under him with pleasure. 

"Be- _ka_." His word is interrupted by a thrust and turns into a moan. It's so hot that Otabek has to clench himself so he can keep going just a little longer, just until Yuri is finished. 

"That's it." Otabek replies, feeling Yuri push back onto him now. His legs wrap themselves around Otabek's waist and it only encourages him to last longer. "Take it, _yeah_. Just like that. Let me fill you up. God, you're so fucking beautiful." He can't even really think about what he is saying anymore because he is in such a haze. 

The only problem is that Yuri is making so much noise now that he is going to wake up his grandpa. The only quick way The Kazakh skater can think of to shut him up is to quickly press their mouths together.

It's by no means a romantic kiss. Like their fucking, it's messy, wet and frantic. Yuri however lets Otabek take the lead for a change and Otabek kisses the absolute life out of him while thrusting as fast as he can. It's funny. It's very much meant to be backwards. They are meant to kiss first and have sex later but it's very much like them to end up with this. The sound of his balls slapping against Yuri shouldn't be arousing but it is. It seems as if everything around him, every little thing Yuri does is making it harder for him to not just finish right then and there.

When Otabek pulls back for breath and he finds himself leaning his head down next to Yuri's head to support himself. Suddenly though, he is greeted with the sight of the pale skin of Yuri's neck and it takes very little time for him to bite him right there with a growl. Something inside him is so possessive that he wants to leave a mark there, he wants Yuri to remember he fucked him and he fucked him good. He wants the world to know Yuri is _occupied_. 

Right at that moment, Yuri trembles completely and lets out a strangled moan as he releases between them. The way Yuri starts clenching and unclenching around him feels so fucking good that Otabek's thrusts start faltering and before too long, he is coming inside him. He hears Yuri moans once more as he spills inside him and it makes him do one lass sharp thrust before he pulls out carefully and collapses next to Yuri. He manages to catch a sight of the other boy before he does so and  the expression on his face can be described by only one word: _fucked_. 

The room is filled with their panting. They are both looking up at the ceiling again, but this time it's a little different.

"Beka...I told you not to move." Yuri whispers next to him. "Look at the mess you made."

This time it's Otabek's turn to hit the other's face with a pillow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this pairing is killing me. 
> 
> I'll probably read it over and fix mistakes tomorrow so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or missing words.


End file.
